A rectangle is $9$ inches long. The rectangle is also $4$ inches wide. What is its area?
Answer: $9\text{ in}$ $4\text{ in}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 The area is the length times the width. The length is 9 inches. The width is 4 inches. Thus the area is $9\times4$ square inches. $ \text{area} = 9 \times 4 = 36 $ We can also count 36 square inches.